3 Words
by Pinboo
Summary: It's a one-shot fic. So I guess, Summary isn't really needed. Just click it and read. A little bit angsty.


Disclaimer : I don't own CCS

**3 Words**

     That night was like the other ordinary nights in November. The perfect word to describe it was cold. And dark. And sad. And lonely. The wind strongly blew its freezing sensation –making the fallen leaves flew away. The sky was dark. The black clouds had made their own way to cover the moon. The streets which used to be the busiest one, was empty at that time. No one in there. Just like a lifeless, dead city. 

     But there he was.  A guy. He was tall. And handsome. His eyes were blue –or maybe it's more correct if they were said 'sapphires' . Glasses were covering those beautiful gem. His skin was pale –and it looked matched with his midnight blue hair.  And…he just seemed to be perfect to represent the image of that night.

Eriol Hiiragizawa walked silently through that night. With no expression on his face, he closed his eyes.

     **Eriol's POV**

     _Alone. _

_     All alone again._

_     Just like in the past._

_     Am I being destinied to live alone in this 'full-of-lies' world?_

     People walked by, ignored me. Making me feel like,like,…like I've never been a part of this world.

_     Huh, I laughed myself bitterly._

_     What's wrong if I am really alone?_

_     I am always being alone._

_     What's so out of ordinary if peoples just pretending they liked me?_

_     I've never considered them as part of my life ,though._

_     And what is love? What is dream? What is hope?_

_     They're not real._

_     They're just illution._

_     An illution that was created to fool peoples. To make them feel…what? Happy? A fake happiness? I'd better trapped in this darkness than to get hypnotized of that 'fake happiness' ._

**End of Eriol's POV**

     He continued to walk. The city's lamp started to dim. It was all dark –just like his heart. Until…

     He stopped in front of a house. He looked at it. It was big,yeah. But  a big house –or better to called a mansion – didn't always have to look arrogant. In fact, it was warm, and welcoming. He read the family's name on the wall.

     Hiiragizawa.

     Oh yeah. My _house_. How on earth  I could forget? he thought. 

      Not forget. I don't forget it. How could I forget if I have just moved yesterday? How could I forget that I'm _married_ now. How could I forget that it was my real and first purpose on running away?

      Wanna know my story? Well, to make it short, I could say that I am forced to marry a woman that I don't love. To make my family business grow bigger –that's my parents' reason. But please…have they ever … in their life … think about _my_ feelings?

      Feelings?

      Do I have them?

      Feelings of hatred,maybe, I thought as I opened the gate. The guards have fallen asleep. It's not weird. It's 3 o'clock in the morning. And I'm sure the maids are asleep too. 

     Eriol walked to the big door. He grabbed something from his pants' pocket. A key. He then put the key into the key's hole and switched it until a sound of 'click' could be heard. He got in and slowly closed the door. He then crossed the living room to go to his room. He was about to went upstairs when he heard a voice.

      "So, you've come home,"

      Eriol turned back. He then sighed.

      In front of him ,beautiful as usual, wearing a long-sleeve pink nightgown, was a woman –no. An angel with raven hair and amethyst orbs. Tomoyo Dai –Hiiragizawa. His wife. The one whom he forced to love.

      "You must be hungry now. I'll heat the dinner. Or the breakfast ,I suppose," she said –not forget to add her heavenly smile.

      "It's 3 am," said Eriol.

      "It's 3.12 am ," Tomoyo corrected.

      "So,"

      "So?"

      "Why you don't sleep?" asked Eriol.

      "I'm waiting for you,"

      Eriol looked at her as if she had lost her mind. He then replied with a flat tone, "You shouldn't have to,"

      "But I'm your wife. So I have to responsible for…,"

      Oh. A responsibility ,thought Eriol. For a moment I thought it was because she cared about…

      Why should I care if she cared or not?!

      "So,do you want to eat now?" Tomoyo broke the silence.

      "No. I'm not hungry," he said as he turned his back and went upstairs. "Wake me up 3 hours again ok?"

      He finally reached his own room. And he was about to open it, but a pair of small,warm,pale arm stopped him to. He knew it was Tomoyo. 

      Tomoyo hugged him –from the back, whispering something, "…Ha,have a nice dream,Eriol." Her arms then started to weaken and finally they loose their holding on Eriol. Eriol quickly turned back and caught the fallen body of her wife. 

      His heart skipped a beat. What's wrong with her? he thought as he knelt and checked her. 

      Thank God she's just asleep! Eriol breathed normally again. Working is all that in her mind this following day. Even we were just married, she decided not to delay her works. He looked at her face and smiled. She looked so calm. So peaceful. So warm. 

      Eriol then stood up. Carrying the slim-figure of that lady to her own room. He put her on her bed and wrap her with the plum-coloured blanket. Looking once again at the angel, fighting on his dark side, he then decided to land a kiss on her forehead. "Have a nice dream too,my sweet angel."

       Eriol was about to stand up, but Tomoyo suddenly grabbed his arm. 

      Eriol chuckled. "Weren't you asleep?"

      "I was. But …can I ask you a favour to do Eriol?"

      "What is it?"

      "Stay with me a while, Eriol. Just for this night. And I won't ask anything from you anymore,"

      Eriol was a bit surprised. But he then calmly smiled. "Of course,"

       Tomoyo then looked at his eyes. Even in the dark, she still could see those azure ones. She took a deep breath and gathered all the strength she had to say the next following words. "I love you,"

       3 words. 

       3 words to make a miracle happened. 

       3 words to wipe away the darkness away from his heart.

       3 words to change the way he thought. That the world wasn't scary at all. That the world wasn't dark. And it wasn't for him all alone.

      3 words to make him realized the truth that he was trying to hide. The truth that he was trying to covered. The truth that he was trying to kill. The truth that…

       He loved her too.

The End!!!

A/n : It's weird you know. Especially that I skipped a lot of part. Like the icy-hearted guy like Eriol 'suddenly' fell in love. I just hope you like this! Review,onegai! 


End file.
